Doppelgängers
The Doppelgängers were a group of friends Tricia brought to the table closest to the Big Squeeze in "Losing Your Lemon" after Caitlin quit her job there upon paying off her credit card debt. The purpose of the group was to keep Caitlin's new friends from enjoying the spot, as part of a revenge plot against Caitlin (with another part of her plot being to get Caitlin deep in debt by taking her shopping everywhere). The plot eventually failed when Caitlin returned to the Big Squeeze and took her job back from Katie. The doppelgängers were only seen in "Losing Your Lemon," except for Smithy and Jane, who were both seen in "The New Jonesy." There, Smithy appeared as Jen's new boyfriend, and Jane was seen at the end when Smithy started dating her after he and Jen broke up. Members *'Katie' - Caitlin's replacement at the Big Squeeze. She has reddish-orange hair and wears a lavender top and a dark purple skirt. *'Smithy' - Jonesy's double. He has brown hair and a white shirt similar to Jonesy's purple one. He also dates Jen in "The New Jonesy." *'Vikki' - Nikki's double. She dresses similarly to Nikki except that she wears a red short-sleeved shirt and has hair dyed in multiple shades of blue. *'Wendell' - Wyatt's double. He wears a green shirt, glasses, and has cornrows pulled back into a ponytail. He is better at playing the guitar than Wyatt. *'Josh' - Jude's double. He has black hair, wears a black shirt with a yin-yang symbol on it, and wears a red ski cap instead of a black one. *'Jane' - Jen's double. She has blonde hair and wears a white shirt with red sleeves and a navy blue skirt. Her name was never said out loud on the show, but in the closed captions of "The New Jonesy" her name is given as Jane. Actions The doppelgängers were first seen sitting at the table by the Big Squeeze when the gang wanted to go there. They were Katie's friends, and much like Jen and her friends at the start of the show, they had claimed the table at their own. Apart from the requisite six, Tricia seems to be an acquaintance of theirs, as she was seen sitting with them originally. Jen was upset about what she perceived as the "stealing" of "their" table (although technically, she and the rest of the crew had laid claim to it in much the same way). Because of this, she got into an argument with Tricia that culminated with the doppelgängers signing their names on the table to claim it as their own. When Jen tried to fight this, Katie banished them from the Big Squeeze and threatened to have Mall Security escort them out, saying that they were disturbing her customers. After this, the group moved around the mall before settling for a bad spot next to a drink store called That's Just Grape. Wyatt tried to drown out the bad Muzak that was playing by strumming his guitar, but Wendell reacted by pulling out his guitar as well. They then engaged in a guitar battle, which Wyatt lost. The gang then convinced Caitlin to help them out. Caitlin did this by offering Katie Jonesy's job at the mall information booth, which Katie eagerly took. The group tried to come back to claim the table, and Josh and Jude battled in a staring contest which Josh lost when Caitlin pelted him with lemons, chasing the group away from the table. Admittedly, although the doppelgängers seem slightly antagonistic, they do seem to be decent people. In fact, Katie's reaction to Jen's complaints was near-identical to how Caitlin and Jen would have likely conducted themselves in the same situation. In addition to this, none of these six are seen being overtly mean to the gang. Not only that, but in Smithy's second appearance, he dated Jen and was actually shown to be somewhat nicer than his counterpart. All in all, the doppelgängers' worst crime is possibly being friends with Tricia, and they may not even be friends with her, just casual acquaintances. Trivia * Katie is the only Doppelgänger of the group whose name is an actual variation of her original counterpart's name, rather than being an alternative variation based on similar traits. Her and Catilin's names are variations of the female name, Catherine. Gallery Doppelgängers at The Big Squeeze.PNG|Doppelgängers at The Big Squeeze. Vikki and Smithy.PNG|Vikki and Smithy. Josh and Wendell.PNG|Josh and Wendell. Tricia and Jane.PNG|Tricia and Jane. Jane is writing her name on the table.PNG|Jane writing her name on the table. Vikki is writing her name on the table.PNG|Vikki writing her name on the table. Katie is telling Jen and Jonsey to leave.PNG|Katie telling Jen and Jonsey to leave. Wyatt and Wendell with guitars.PNG|Wyatt and Wendell with guitars. Katie at The Big Squeeze.PNG|Katie reading a magazine. Caitlin and Katie.PNG|Caitlin and Katie. Katie.PNG|Katie at the Big Squeeze. Caitlin is commenting on Katie's hat.PNG|Caitlin commenting on Katie's hat. Katie is happy.PNG|Katie smiling. Tricia and Vikki.PNG|Tricia and Vikki. Jude and Josh.PNG|Jude and Josh have a staring contest. Tricia and Doppelgängers.PNG|Tricia and the Doppelgängers. Category:Characters Category:Minor Characters Category:Antagonists Category:Groups